In My Dreams
by HipsterPug
Summary: Who was this girl he kept dreaming about? And why was the new farmer acting different just before springs end?
_Hello! This is my first VaughnXChelsea story. I hope you enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer!: I don't own Harvest Moon, I just write about the characters._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Vaughn**

 _She looked so familiar… but it was as if everything was in black and white... except for those eyes... bright blue, almost like sapphires. I could see my reflection in them as she reached out to me with a pale hand. She was so frail and those eyes were empty, like an endless sea of nothingness. She was crying and covered in bruises. I could just barely make out that she was calling my name between her sobs, but there was no sound. I tried to reach for her, to take her hand and pull her to whatever safety I could offer, but the distance grew with every inch I reached. As she disappeared I panicked. I started running, I needed to find her, but she was gone and everything went black._

* * *

I shot up out of bed, struggling to catch my breath. I threw off the covers to reveal my bare chest and the chill of the spring morning air made me realize that I was covered in sweat, probably due that dream I've been having the past few nights. As I ran a hand through my hair to try to tame the horrible bed head I was sure to have, I noticed I was shaking. _Had this dream really been affecting me this much? Funny. Why would I be dreaming of a girl that I don't know? I don't dream of anyone._ "Whatever."

"What? Who are you talking to?" blonde curls whipped around as she turned her head in my direction.

I hadn't realized that my door was open, or that my cousin was passing by. I didn't even realize I was talking out loud. _Damn dream._ "Just thinkin' out loud Jules."

"Well… what ya thinkin' 'bout?" Julia replied, leaning against the door frame of my room.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I grumbled while slipping on a t-shirt and making my way down the hall.

"Alright… you know I'm here if you ever need to talk." She called, making her way back towards the shop portion of our little house.

She was the only person I could bear to talk to on a normal basis, and by normal basis I mean hardly at all. Her mother was my aunt, Mirabelle, who had taken me in when my parents left me. These two were the only bit of family I had that actually cared about me, but right now I just wanted to be left alone.

When I reached the bathroom I shut the door behind me to make sure no more questions were asked. I didn't need anyone to get involved, I was better off on my own. Stripping for my shower I glanced in the mirror and to my surprise I didn't look as tired as I felt. My hair was a mess, like the cows had snuck in and thoroughly licked my silver locks and I was pale, but that's nothing new. Even though I spent all my time outdoors, the fact that I wore long sleeves kept me from gaining any sort of tan.

I stepped into the shower and welcomed the hot steam, letting it cascade down my back and turning to let it catch my face. _Maybe this will make me feel better,_ I thought. I needed to get out of this funk. I needed to get her off my mind. Whoever she was.

* * *

After my shower and a small breakfast I made my way to the forest. This was the only place I could go to escape from it all. I loved to be at the beach as well, but there was nowhere to hide there. People could easily walk up and disrupt my thoughts, and right now, that's not what I needed.

I navigated through the winding paths easily, noting that most of the blooms has started to fall away since it was mid spring. Their sweet smell filled the air while their petals danced at my feet. Birds were singing in the background filling the forest with its own melody.

After a few minutes I had reached my destination, the Goddess Pond. I never come to pray though, after what happened in my past, I don't believe the damn Goddess exists. Today I'm just here to think. _Who was this girl in my dreams? What had happened to her? Whatever it was seemed pretty serious judging by the bruises. And her eyes… It was the only color I could make out. That's all I have to go on._

"Oh hi. I didn't know that anyone else knew of this place."

I whipped around and found the source of the unknown voice. It was a girl with a bright red bandanna holding back long chestnut hair. She wore a yellow t-shirt with an orange vest, blue jean shorts short enough to catch any man's attention, and rubber boots that matched the color of her bandanna. I was speechless as she approached me, taking note that she was almost a foot shorter than me if not more.

She held out her hand as a way of introduction. "The name's Chelsea, I'm the new farmer that just moved in up on the hill."

I stood stunned for what felt like hours. She was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but notice…

"Vaughn." I managed to grunt out before taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. "I was just leaving."

"Oh, well I'll see you around!" she called before taking a seat on a nearby rock.

Her eyes had caught me off guard. I could have sworn that they were the same as the girl in my dream. But there was no way, that couldn't be possible. Either way, I needed to get away from her. I could tell right away that she was the type to try to make friends with everyone she met and I didn't need any. I was better off on my own.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Well, this was Chapter 1. This is my first fanfic so please don't hate me! I hope you enjoyed and reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
